Big Brother Toby
by Priestess of shadows
Summary: He looked at the little girl in his arms, a girl that looked like an exact copy of his mother. Toby was sent to England for an assignment given to him by slenderman, he never thought he would discovered something he thought impossible. He found his little sister, Harriet Potter. FemHarry. AU. Creepypasta crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the creepypastas, they belong to their rightful owners._**

 ** _WARNING: THIS IS AN AU WITH A FEMALE HARRY, SLIGHT DUMBLEDOOR BASHING, ADOPTION, BLOOD, GORE, SWERING, AS WELL AS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE._**

* * *

 **BIG BROTHER TOBY**

 **PART ONE**

* * *

Connie Stevenson (formerly called Rogers) moved to England. Several weeks before, she had lost her son Toby and her husband (killed by Toby himself). Everyone said that Toby was dead, that no one could survive the fire that Toby himself created. But Connie knew he was alive, her mother intuition telling her that he was alive somewhere. She moved to England because she could no longer bare living in America, because she knew that if she stayed she would eventually see her son again. Connie couldn't face him, she had failed him as a mother. She didn't do enough to help Toby, to stop him from snapping and killing his own father, to help him cope with seeing Lyra (His older sister) die. She was a complete and utter failure as a mother, she couldn't even gather enough courage to divorce her husband, or at least kick him out of the house.

Connie put a hand on her stomach and smiled gently. Another reason was because she was about two months pregnant, and she refused to let her new child grow up hearing horror stories about her older brother. This time she wouldn't fail, she was going to be a better mother than she was to Lyra and Toby (Her heart clenching with grief at the mere memory of them). This time, she would protect her child.

* * *

It was a week after she moved that she meet Lily and James Potter. They were a young couple in their early twenties that recently married a few months ago. They lived right next to her, in a two story house that was painted red and gold.

Connie became fast friends with them, and she would occasionally meet their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (they apparently had another friend named Peter, but he was to caught up on his work to come visit). They helped her out once they found out that she was pregnant, which led to her telling them about why she left America. They were both shocked and horrified at her story, but they still accepted her. Actually, it helped her cope with what happened better.

Over the course of a couple of months, they became good friends with one another (even if the Potters and their friends acted weirdly, or were on some days complete tense and weary). Connie came to completely trust them and she was sure that if anything happened to her, they would take her child into their family in a heartbeat (her instincts were rarely wrong).

* * *

Connie smiled down at the newborn in her arms. A few hours earlier, Connie had given birth to a beautiful and healthy girl. The newborn looked like an exact copy of her mother, with her dark brown hair and emerald green eyes (Connie was actually relieved that she had no resemblance to her ex-husband). Connie was currently in America, she had been visiting her sister who was ill when she went into labor. Connie was actually a bit happy about that, because her new child would have at least _some_ kind of connection to her older siblings (and she felt that the fact she was born in America was going to be important somehow).

Connie smiled sadly at that. Lyra would have loved to meet her new baby sister, while Toby would be over the moon at becoming an older brother. She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, because now she had to focus on the present, on her new baby girl that she had cradled in her arms.

The newborn cooed up at her, innocent green eyes staring back at her. She smiled down at her child, her own green eyes (filled with warmth and love) staring down at the child.

The nurse that was standing beside her smiled and softly asked, "Have you figured out a name, yet?" Connie thought for a moment before she answered. "Harriet...Harriet Lillian Stevenson..."

* * *

Connie was currently in shock. Magic was real, her friends were wizards (a witch in Lily's case), there was an entire secret world hiding right under the government's nose, and her little Harriet (who was now one month old) was a witch (a powerful one according to her friends).

Over the past month, strange thing started to happen. Things moving by themselves, things changing colors, electronics suddenly short circuiting, and other odd happenings. She though she was going insane until her friends came over and realized what was going on. 'Accidental Magic' they told her, that it was one of the many signs that Harriet was a witch, and a powerful one if her magic was already manifesting at such a young age. They then told her everything, about magic, their people, how Harriet was a muggle-born, and about their world.

Connie was a little overwhelmed with everything she learned about the world her daughter would eventually become part of. A world that was currently at war. Thankfully, a young witch and wizard could only attend a magic school that was located within their home country, or close by. So, Harriet could only attend a magic school within America and her entering into a foreign school without permission from the authorities was illegal. Still, she was still processing the fact that her daughter was a honest to God witch.

Connie looked at her sleeping one month old baby, and her eyes softened. Regardless of what she was, Harriet was still her baby girl. She was just unique, a person with very rare abilities. Connie loved Harriet with every fiber of her being, and nothing would ever change that. If she could still love Toby so ferociously after he became a murderer, then she could love Harriet that was born a witch.

And it would be a cold day in hell, before she let anything harm her baby girl. She failed both Lyra and Toby, she wasn't going to fail Harriet too.

* * *

Connie was terrified. A Wizard with a skull mask (death eaters, James and Lily called them) had broken into her house and was attempting to kill Harriet (who was now two months old). The man sneered at her, telling her to hand over the _'mudblood'_ and he would spare her life. Apparently, the man could feel how powerful her daughter was and took it upon himself to kill the filthy _'mudblood'_ once he realized she was muggle born.

Connie may have been terrified, but she was also angry. How dare he, how dare _he_ come into _her_ house and demand that _she_ had over _her_ daughter. The thing she was most angered at was that he was insulting _her_ daughter (Lily explained the prejudices and insults of the wizarding world). _No one_ insulted her children in front of her, and walked away unharmed (she remembered how the children insulted Toby by calling him Ticci Toby, the reputation of their family was in the mud when she was through with them).

So Connie stood her ground and glared at the man with pure fury in her gaze (She had to stop herself from smirking when the man flinched when they met eyes), standing protectively in front of Harriet. "Over my fucking dead body, you son of a fucking whore." She growled out.

The man's face went red with furry before he shouted out, "CRUCIO!" Connie let out a bloodcurdling scream when the spell hit her. She felt like she was on fire, like her nerves themselves were set ablaze. It was pure agony and torture... but she did not move. She gritted her teeth together and endured it. Compared to the grief she felt when she lost Lyra in a horrific car accident, the pain of watching Toby slowly losing himself to his own madness, to the pure _agony_ of seeing her son covered in blood and eyes filled with bloodlust and pure insanity. Compared to that, this pain was nothing to her. She would endure this and protect her daughter.

The spell stopped for a moment, before it began again. Connie still did not move nor fall from where she stood.

Realizing that this would get him nowhere, the man decided to end it once and for all.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

The last thing Connie heard was Harriet's crying, and a familiar voice crying out her name.

* * *

Connie was dead, her corpse staring blankly into nothingness. Her murdered laying unconscious on the far corner of the room. Lily looked at the crying baby in her arms. Harriet was an orphan now, her mother dead trying to protect her and her father dead at the hands of her older brother.

Over the course of two months, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had grown an attachment to her. Lily and James could not have kids of their own, Lily had defected eggs while James had defected sperm. So, they looked at little Harriet as a daughter. Which gave Lily an idea. They would adopt her, she was particularly family anyway. They would get a child to love and care for, and Harriet will live loved and cared for. They would make sure Harriet grew up happy and protected, that was what Connie would have wanted.

A couple of days later, Harriet Lillian Stevenson became Harriet Lillian Stevenson-Potter.

* * *

It was about a year later, that Lily and James Potter died. Leaving young Harriet alone once again, and in the hands of a manipulative old man and hateful humans. It would be about four years, for Harriet to escape her hell and find her last remaining family. Her big brother Toby.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading and I hope you review and tell me what you think. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes I made while writing this._**

 ** _Watch out for part two._**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE, AND NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

 **I HAVE FOUND MYSELF IN A BIT OF A PROBLEM. WITH SCHOOL, MY CURRENT FANFICTIONS, AND PLOT BUNNIES, I HAVE FOUND MYSELF A LITTLE BIT OVERWHELMED. SO WHAT I DECIDED TO DO IS CREAT A POLL.**

 **IN THIS POLL, YOU THE READERS GET TO VOTE WHICH STORY (THAT IS NOT COMPLETE) YOU WANT TO READ THE MOST. THE ONE THAT GETS THE MOST VOTES IS THE ONE I WILL FOCUS ON, WHILE THE REST ARE PUT INTO TEMPORARY HIATUS. THERE IS ALSO AN EXTRA OPTION, IN WHICH THE STORY YOU WANT TO READ IS AN UNWRITTEN STORY IDEA THAT IS POSTED IN MY PROFILE. IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS THEN I WILL CREAT A NEW POLL, BUT ONLY IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS.**

 **IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH, THEN THANK YOU FOR READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. IF YOU WISH TO VOTE, YOU CAN FIND THE POLL POSTED ON MY PROFILE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The poll is closed, and the results are in._**

 ** _From now on, my attention will be on my story 'Sora no Nozomi'. The rest of my stories will be put on TEMPORARY hiatus, I will not abandoned any of my stories. Once I have completed this story I will start working on the story that follows ''Sora no nozomi"._**

 ** _Here is the order of the stories:_**

 ** _Sora no Nozomi_**

 ** _Story of the guardian deity_**

 ** _Noah of sin and the tainted innocence_**

 ** _Time of war_**

 ** _Big brother Toby_**

 ** _The real monsters of the world_**

 ** _Family connection_**

 ** _Ultimate D. Gray Man_**

 ** _The Watcher_**

 ** _I apologize if you have to wait for me to work on the story you want. Also, thanks to those who voted and for reading this far._**

 ** _Sincerly, priestess of shadows_**


End file.
